Dirty Little Secret
by XxultimentfangirlxX
Summary: Everyone has a secret, but can they keep it?


Sarah Michelle Curtis Pov

July 1st 1971

"DARRY! I'ma gonna start cutting up a watermelon!" I yells from the kitchen into the backyard where my older brother Darry was bar-b-queing.

"Get one of your brothers to help you with the knife!"

"I'm 17 years old for god sake, I think I can cut a watermelon!"

"Yeah, but can you NOT accidentally cut yourself for once!"

"FINE! PONY can you cut this watermelon?"

"Gesh, yeah, you don't have to yell, or swing a knife at me," Pony says, taking the knife from me and stabbing it into the watermelon. The phone starts ringing, great. I jump up onto the counter, grabbing the phone at the same time.

"Curtis resident, Mickey speaking."

"Hello, this is Tulsa High School calling about Ponyboy Curtis's current grades. May I speak to a Darrel Curtis?"

"Yeah, one sec, Tulsa High School. DARRY!" I yell into the backyard again "PHONE!"

"I'm coming, hold your horses."

"Here," I say while giving him the phone. His faces goes from pleasant to seriously pissed off, and that's my que to get the hell out of there. I run out into the backyard where the boys are playing baseball.

"Mickey! Come pitch for our team!" Dally calls over.

"Really, a girl pitcher?" Steve teases.

"You all know she can pitch as good as any of ya, and shes quick around the bases."

"Fine fine fine, lets play," Soda says, tossing a bat into the air that Dally caught. They keep putting their hands on top of the others until Dally put his hand on the top of the bat.

"We'll bat first," Dally decides, bringing me, Two-bit and himself towards the home plate. "I'll lead off, Two-bit'll hit last, and Mickey, you just need an easy bunt and get on first, okay doll?" Dally asks, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah, sure it's good."

"Great, lets play ball!" Dally nearly screams while stepping up to the plate. Soda was pitching, and he's good. Was on Varsity baseball while he was in high school. I thinked that's what upset Darry more, not the fact that Soda was stopping learning, but that he was stopping baseball. Or at least that's what Pony tell's me. Dally's hit goes straight over Johnny's head past first base and he makes in to second. I pick up the bat and square up to the plate. I did exactly what Dally told me to do and bunted down the third base line. I was sprinting towards first went I felt something sharp in my foot.

"PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS HOW ARE YOU REPEATING 11TH GRADE?!" Darry roars as I collapse onto the base.

"I don't, I don't know," Ponyboy stutters inside as the doorbell rings.

"WILL ONE OF YOU GET THAT!" Darry roars again. Soda and Steve start heading to the front of the house by walking around instead of through.

"Are you okay?" Dally asks walking over to me.

"Yeah, just some glass in my foot I think, here hand me your shirt."

"Why?"

"To soak up the blood idiot, I can't be bleed everywhere can I?" Dally hands over his shirt which I wrap around my foot.

"Dally! Get out here!" Steve calls from the front of the house. Dally picks me up bridal style and carries me to the front. There are three cops waiting out there.

"Shit!" Dally curses placing me on the porch. What did he do now?

"Dallas Curtis, it seems you have missed your draft date, you will have to come with us to federal prison."

"Draft! Dally no! Why didn't you tell us?!" I ask, feeling the heat of tears in the back of my eyes, if it was from pain or shock I couldn't tell ya.

"I'm sorry babe, I justed couldn't go into that war."

"Dally!"

"Here, keep these safe for me, okay?" I nod as he puts his necklace with the ring around my neck as well as a set of dog tags I never knew he had. "Stay safe," he says and with one last kiss he's being shoved into the cop car and it's driving away. We sat for a moment listening to Darry holler at Pony before another car pulls into our driveway. Inside was a pretty fair lady, maybe in her twenties. She walk right up to us like she owned this place.

"Where's Darrel?" she demands.

"Who are you?" Steve asks back.

"I'm his wife, I'll have you know, now where is Darrel?"

"His what?" Soda asks, as he spit takes all over her dress.

"Wife. Now one of you children go get him," She says, rudely looking at me. Me, of all people.

"Soda, maybe you go and try to mediate whatevers going on in there."

"Fine with me, but you better keep an eye on Steve."

"No problem," I say as he walks into the house, which has fallen silent. Steve wraps his arm around my waist while glaring at the women.

"So, if we are sister-in-laws then, I guess I should know your name," I try starting a conversation, but it's like speaking to a wall, and trust me, walls don't talk back; I tried.

"Oh, hi Linda," Darry says as he walks down the stairs.

"Hi honey," she coos back. Makes me sick.

"Linda, baby, what are you doing here?"

"You said you would have the house ready for me to move in today," Linda whines.

"I know sweetheart, things just got hectic, I found out Pony's being held back this year. and give me to tomorrow, okay? I promise."

"Okay sweetums, I'll be back tomorrow, and then we can have our little honeymoon," the bitch, excuse me witch, says before hopping back into her car and driving away.

"Uh Darry, what was that about?" I ask.

"Nothing, we'll talk about it later," Darry says, heading back inside.

"Darry, wait!" Soda calls out.

"What is it?"

"Can, I, we, tell you something before you go back to Pony?" Soda asks, gesturing to him and Steve.

"Sure shoot."

"Well, umm..." Soda stutters.

"Soda and I are fucking," Steve blurts out. Soda glowers.

"What?!"

"Yeah, well Steve and I, we are, um, seeing each other, you could say."

"Okay, thats interesting, we can deal with your little experiment later and talk about how it is wrong, but now we have more important things to deal with," Darry says before walking inside. Steve looks absolutely pissed, but Soda looks like someone had told him his best friend had died.

"Oh, Soda, it's okay," I coon, hugging him from behind.

"Yeah, doesn't really matter anyway…" Soda mopes, cut off by the sound of sirens, again. The cops pull up in front of our house, in the middle of our street and tackle Johnny to the ground. Two-bit runs over and shoves the cop off of Johnny. He takes off running so fast I doubt even Pony can catch him.

"What did Johnny cake do?" Steve asks.

"Dealing," Soda says as we watch Johnny get tackled again at the end of the street, handcuffed and thrown into the car.

"Shit," Two-bit exclaims, watching Kathy storm down the street into our yard.

"I'M PREGNANT YOU BASTARD! FUCKING PREGNANT! I hope to god you are going to be a fucking father to our child or my daddy is gonna skin you alive!"

"Kathy, what do ya mean?"

"You put your dick in me, released your fucking sperm, they swam up into an egg and bam prego, how stupid are you?"

"Golly Kathy, I'm sorry."

"SORRY! YOUR FUCKING SORRY? The hell you're sorry, I'm sorry too. But now aint the time to be sorry, you're taking me to my doctors appointment!" Kathy screeches, dragging Two-bit out of here by his ear.

"Soda?" I call out, closing my eyes and leaning against the porch railing.

"Yeah sis?"

"I ain't feeling to hot…" I say looking down at the blood pooling around my foot.

"Shit, Steve grab her!" Soda yells out as the puddle of blood rushes up to meet my face, or maybe I'm falling down.

* * *

**A/N **bit different from the usual, but I thought i would try a one shot, tell me what y'all think, loves and kisses xoxo


End file.
